My First Kiss
by superfun36
Summary: Hiya! First timer so don't be rude! 4 sisters think their lives are perfect. Until they go into 8th grade and 4 someones re-enter their lives. Will their hatred continue, or will they make a newfound bond with these 4 someones? Rated T for language. Purples, Greens, Reds, and Blues. Introducing my OC, Brian! (Bunny's counterpart) Review and be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyallz! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic! So read read read! And review! Tell me what you think!**

**Alrighty and I don't own the PowerPuff girls or the RowdyRuff boys, but I own Brian, my OC! And, of course I own the story! ;D**

**At the time the boys and girls are in 8****th**** grade. **

**Bubbles still keeps her hair in two ponytails but they're about shoulder-blade length now. She usually wears sky blue mini-skirts, white tank tops with a light blue button-up blouse, tall white stockings, black Mary Janes with a sky blue bow on the toes, and light blue rubber wristbands.**

**Blossom cut her hair a bit but it was still down to her hips, and she still has her bow. It changed to more of a carrot orange color with auburn accents. She usually wears tight tan pants, a pink long sleeve shirt, pink flats, and a silver necklace with a pink flower charm.**

**Buttercup kept her hair exactly the same as always. She usually wears a green short-sleeve shirt with a black star in the center, black skinny jeans, green Converse high tops, and a black and green woven bracelet.**

**Boomer messed his hair up more, leaving it like a "I didn't put much effort into this" look. He usually wears a dark blue, short-sleeve shirt, black basketball shorts with a dark blue stripe on the side of each pant leg, black basketball shoes with dark blue accents, and dark blue rubber wristbands.**

**Brick cut his hair so it's still long, but it was normal long for a guy, chin length or so, and he kept his hat. He usually wears a black t-shirt, a dark red plaid flannel, black jeans, black and red DC shoes, and a necklace with a shark tooth charm.**

**Butch kept his hair the same as it was. He usually wears a tight, dark green tank top, black shorts with ripped edges, dark green Converse high tops, and a black studded bracelet.**

**Bunny grew out her hair so her ponytail went to nearly her elbows and added a purple streak. She usually wears a white t-shirt, a lilac hoodie, white skinny jeans, and lilac Converse high tops. **

**And last, my OC, Brian! Brian has brown, straight hair that is shaggy, but only goes to his ears. He usually wears a black t-shirt, a dark purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, and dark purple Converse high tops.**

** Chapter 1: Blossom**

**Blossom's POV**

** 9:27 AM**

** TownsVille Jr. High**

I rush through the halls, hoping to make it to my class in time. I was most likely going to be late for Algebra, unless I used my powers. But ever since the RowdyRuffs came back, powers were forbidden is school. I sigh and hear the bell ring again, marking the classes starting. I run faster, but I'm too far. I can see the door closing.

" ! Wait!" I yell. I feel like someone is following me. I glance over my shoulder. Brick is running right behind me.

" !" he yells, "I don't want to be late for my first day of school!"

"Please don't tell me that Brick is in my first class of the year…" I mutter to myself.

Brick and the others recently joined the good side, in a way. They didn't support the community or anything, they just didn't cause any more trouble. Brick shoots a glare at me that looks like "Why do you have to be in every second of my life" kind of look. I give him another glare that read as the same thing. The Professor found a new home for the boys a few years ago, seeing as Him and Mojo Jojo were unfit as parents. made a great mother for them. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Blossom Utonium, Brick Bellum, you two are heroes! I would never put you on the tardy list!" said. I'm a bit shocked he said that, but I don't mind.

"Alright, class, take your seats!" said. Only two seats are available. I walk to the table when I realize I have to sit next to…. Brick... Just the thought makes me gag. We took our seats as Brick was busy doodling in his notebook when we should have been writing notes. I nudged him in the gut, as if to say, "Pay attention!" I looked at his notebook I saw one name written all over the page.

_Genevieve_

Genevieve is the most popular girl in our school. She has straight, long, blonde hair and always wore skirts that were too small or too tight. I can't believe it! Brick is the smartest guy I know! I can't believe he fell for that brainwashing, good-for-nothing, jerk! But-well-it's not like I care or anything. Hehe…He….So after sitting through 1 hour and a half of algebra 1, I'm off to history. This time, though, I'm a bit early. I take a seat at an empty table intended for two. I watch the seconds tick by as the murmurs of various students talking surrounded me like light or air its self. 30 seconds until class and a familiar red-head boy wearing his silly cap walks in again. He looks around the room at the new classroom and the new people. Suddenly his eyes fall on me. The bridge of his nose and the tips of his cheeks flush a very slight pink and he averts his eyes. Brick came over and to a seat next to her.

_Genevieve._

**_I mean, I'm not jealous….Am I?_**

I just turn my cheek, only to find someone had already sat down next to me. Her name was Grace**(AN: Best name ever! [It's my name])**. She's one of the nicest, sweetest, kindest, and toughest, all at the same time, girls at our school. The bell rings and I flip over to an open page in my book. I feel something hit my head.

**_It's a note…From….Brick?..._**

I open the note. It reads…

**Blossom, I know you saw my notebook in Algebra 1. That was REALLY embarrassing… Let's keep this between you and me, k? And just so you know, I still hate you.**

**~Brick**

**_Rude much?_**

And that is it folks! Please review! This is my first chap in my first fic, so please, critiquing is encouraged! Next chapter should be about who? Bunny/Brian, Buttercup/Butch, or Bubbles/Boomer? I will be pretty slow to update, I'm in 7th grade with CRAPLOADS of homework to do. So, please, be patient! And the next chapters will be longer. Kill me now, but this is my least favorite pairing. J Seeyallz round!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo peepz! Superfun36 is BACK! Prepared to be amazed! I decided to write in PAST tense now cuz present tense was too HARD. I am doing my favorite couple, **

**The Greens!**

**Here we GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(BTW: I don't own the PowerPuffs or the RowdyRuffs.)**

** Chapter 2: Buttercup**

**Buttercup's POV**

** Townsville Jr. High**

** 12:43 PM**

School. The fiery pit of burning hell that cannot be escaped. The abyss that never ends, but only plummets further and further. AKA: School. But there is one good part about this hell hole, and that is LUNCH. The almighty break that brings glory to one's life! Except when you are assigned to show the new dick- I mean dork, around.

"C'mon, Bitch, let's go."

"My name is not Bitch it's Butch you freakin idiot!"

"Uh DUHR! Sarcasm. Learn it. Live it. Love it." I dragged Butch through the halls giving very brief explanations on all the crap in campus.

"Lockers." *point* "Classroom" *point* "Floor" *point" "Celling" *point* "Gym" *point* and so on. Butch looked a little confused but kept a small smirk on his face at all times.

"C'mon, Butterbutt, you can do better than that!" He remarked.

"The name's ButterCUP. Not ButterBUTT."

"More like Butter B-Cup!" he flashed a stupid grin. I pulled out my fist and socked him in the jaw.

"And ya' can't hit a girl, pussy." I said, watching his face turn as red as Brick's hat. This was the life. **(AN: I know, for 8****th**** graders they cuss a lot, but I like to think of these two as very immature and angry but yet very witty and funny. 3 BC AND BUTCH 4EVEAH!) **Butch stood up and brushed himself off. I glanced over at him. He was wearing a black tank top with a dark green star in the center. His hair spiked so that it was absolutely prefect. I couldn't help it, for a friggin 8th grader, he had quite the muscle! He caught me staring at him and smirked at me.

"Ya' like what ya' see, Butters?" he asked. I felt my face get hotter, I was probably redder than Brick's hat right now.

"Are you kidding, Bitch? You're as pretty as my dog's ass!" I snapped back. He seemed a bit offended at this remark, but that's what I was intending. I was the only one of my sisters who… like liked… their counter-parts. Blossom liked that guy at the library, Bubbles liked the quarterback, and Bunny liked the guy at the music store! No, my heart gets stuck on Butch! Why this frikin moron! I hate hormones….

**_Tip for the wise: DON'T GROW UP._**

Butch kept smiling at all the girls we passed, but he had already grown a reputation for being a "lady's man" who doesn't love a girl very long. Just in one day he's had 6 girlfriends and he's about to make another!

"Hey, gorgeous, how about you and me, as a piece, together?" he asked the brunette with a pixie cut.

"Well, I would, but it looks like you're taken." She said, pointing to me.

"I guess I am!" he glanced over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around me.

**_It feels so right….But it's so wrong…._**

As soon as the girl walked away I punched him in the jaw again. Before either of us could say anything, the lunch bell rang.

** 20 MINUTES LATER **

Lunch was my favorite time of the day, as I mentioned earlier, but with Butch around, it made it even better.

**_Look at yourself, BC, you're getting all mushy skwushy around him! Toughen up!_**

Butch was shoving fistfuls of food down his throat.

**_Gross._**

I walked away from the table to throw away my trash. All of the sudden, as loud as he could, Butch yelled,

"Hey Butterbabe! Where ya' goin'?"

My face turned a deep red and I shuffled out of the cafeteria.

**_I'm going to KILL him. _**

**So how ya' like it? Longer than the previous chapter, but it's a bit of a CLIFFHANGER! Yay!**

**See you later my adoring fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyallz! I am BACK! I really was hoping for at least 1 review on my 2****nd**** chapter, but if I make them longer will you review? The first chapters that introduce the couples for the first time will be shorter than the future chapters. Here we go! This chapter's couple is…**

**Drum roll please?...**

**No?**

**LOkay…**

**BUBBLES AND BOOMER!**

** Yah I'm making you wait to meet Brian. :) Cuz I'm EEEVVVIIILLL!**

** Chapter 3**

** Bubbles POV**

** 2:21 PM**

** Townsville Jr. High**

Yay! Back in school! Life is great! I have really nice teachers, there's a whole bunch of cute guys here, and I already made several new friends! I can't believe it, but after having all my classes with Boomer, I have to admit he's really nice! He calls me Bubs and I call him Boomie! I invited him, Mike, Robin, and a few others. I did invite the other RowdyRuffs, but only Boomie said yes. I was really excited when he did. I was jumping up and down and up and down and up and down and-you get it, right?

"Afternoon, Bubzy!" I heard Bommie say in a British accent.

"Ello', Boom Boom!" I said with a snicker.

"Aw, Bubzy, the name's Boomie, not Boom Boom!" he said with a "you should have known better" look. We immediately started cracking up. A lot.

**_But I have to remember… I'm dating Noah…_**

Noah was a really nice guy. He always made me laugh, smile, and just made me happy. We were **PERFECT**.

**_But Bommie is really nice…_**

I mentally slapped myself.

"Uhh… Bubs?" Boomie said.

I realized I had been staring into space for a few minutes now.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, snapping back into reality.

"Well, I know you and Noah are dating, but-" he was cut off by the sound of the bell. It was time for our English class.

"Oh… Nevermind…" he said, lowering his head and walking away.

"Bommie, what's wrong?" I asked,

He looked at me and a light pink blush spread across his face. He composed himself and said,

"Oh- Uh- Well- Uh… I was just wondering if… You want to be my English partner?"

I was a bit disappointed but I didn't show it.

"Sure! I'm not that great at it, though, just to warn you." I said with a smile.

He gave a weak smile and walked to his locker.

**_What's up with him? Was he going to ask me out? No… We're just friends! Right?..._**

We walked down to English class together, chatting about what we planned to do with our lives.

"I didn't know you liked to write! Have you ever tried to write a book?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I've published several children's books! They're my _specialty_." He said, smirking.

"But how about you! I didn't know you liked history! I didn't know girls liked history!" he said.

"Oh, well, yeah…" I smiled, "I just **adore **Greek gods and goddesses." I said with a squeal.

I dropped my books. Boomer picked them up, grinning while saying,

"M' lady, Aphrodite, you seemed to have dropped your books."

I blushed a light pink and smiled in return.

**_Well… That was kinda' awkward…._**

The late bell rang. I didn't care. Boomie made me happy. To happy?

**_I have to remember Noah… I mean… How would he take it…_**

I made up my mind right then and there. I was going to have to be a little less friendly to Boomie- I mean Boomer.

"Oh, and Bubs-" Boomer began.

"It's Bubbles." I interrupted him.

"Uh…" he looked a little shocked, "Alright… _Bubbles_… I was… I was just wondering…"

There was a really long awkward pause.

"Would you like to go… get a movie sometime? Or, like, go get something to eat or something?"

**Now THAT'S what I call a cliffhanger! So I made this one longer than the others, but after I get all the intro chapters done, I'm going to make them a lot longer… I think… :P But I will try to do another chapter tomorrow and another one on Sunday. But I have a crapload of homework, so maybe I'll only do 1 this weekend. I probably will only update on weekends or breaks. (Summer, Spring, Winter) I'm hoping to get 15 or 20 chapters or so. I do read all reviews, so please send me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! I got more followers, favorites, and reviews! I thought that was good enough to keep me goin! :D So, last, but not least…**

**THE PURPLES!**

**Prepare to meet Brian! **

**HIP HIP**

**HOORAY**

**HIP HIP**

**HOORAY**

**HIP HIP**

**HOORAY**

** Chapter 4**

** Bunny POV**

** 3:26 PM**

** Townsville Jr. High**

4 minutes…. 4 minutes…. 4 minutes… I **HATE **chemistry!

"Alright, students, pick up the tube containing a blue liquid." said.

**_Ugh… This is really hard… How much do I put in again?_**

I picked up the tube and put it in my concoction. We were trying to make something stupid. What did call it again? I don't know, but it was supposed to make a plant turn red instantly or something. I was surprised how good I was doing.

"By now your concoction should be a lilac color." said.

**_I guess I'm doing it right… It's the same color as my eyes by now!_**

" , I'm surprised! Yours is the best in class right now!" .

I felt all eyes fall on me. I blushed a light pink.

**_2 minutes away… I'll be out of here in 2 minutes…_**

"Alright, leave your projects here and I will grade them. You'll get your grades next time. On Monday! Have a nice weekend!" said.

**_I can't believe it! I'm going to get an A in Chemistry!_**

I was walking out of the room when I heard a loud crash. I ran into the classroom to find my creation all over the floor. My one and only A in Chemistry… Ruined….

**_WHO DID THIS!?_**

I saw the new kid gasping and paralyzed.

The new kid looked just like me, but his eyes were dark purple. Seeing as purple eyes weren't normal, I supposed he was wearing contacts.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I screamed.

"I-I-I-I'm _SOOOOO _sorry. Really, I am! Please please **please** don't kill me!" he said, hiding behind his hands.

I was trying as hard as I could to not go giant. The Professor found a way to get me to control my problems going giant. Now I can shape-shift into any animal I desire. Going giant is my favorite though.

**_I can't help it! I'm going giant!_**

I felt my body expand and stretch. Soon enough I was towering over the new kid.

He didn't look shocked. He just stood there and said,

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny. Do you think the Professor would like to know you're shape-shifting in school?"

**_How does he know my name?_**

I went back to normal.

"How do you know me?" I said.

The Professor kept me hidden. Everyone thought I was dead, but the Professor was training me more and more until he revealed me to the world.

"Oh, I'm Brian." He said.

"Uh, that doesn't help much. Who are you?"

"I'm Brian, your counterpart!"

**_I… I have a counterpart?... Since when?..._**

"HIM made me when he found out about you. I'm your counterpart, Brian!"

**_HIM? What? I… What?_**

"You seem confused. Just know that I am not evil, either. The Professor gave me the same thing he gave you, so I can control my powers. I can control wind!" he said.

He was pretty cute…

But me and Hunter are almost a couple…

Hunter is the guy who I always see at the music store. He's really nice and cute, and I think he likes me too.

But Brian….

He's really nice…

And cute…

**_WHAT DO I DO?!_**

**Alright, I know that in the Greens chapter I said Bunny knew her counterpart, but I change my mind. J I hope you guys are satisfied for now!**

**Yallz are awesome and I hope you stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Back!

**Hi guys/gals! Remember me?! Probably not but WHATEVER!**

**So I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but I had a lot going on life… Family stuff…**

**Anywho I'm back! Please follow and favorite, even though I'm still a noob at this! XD**

**BTW Switching back to present tense… I change my mind a lot, what can I say :P**

**Chapter 5**

**Brick POV**

**11:19 AM**

**Ms. Bellum's House (Home of the RowdyRuffs)**

Ah, Saturday, the most glorious day of all. The day where, even at noon, it is accepted in our society to be sleeping. Of course, seeing as my mom is a teacher, that never really happens.

The aroma of breakfast lures me from my slumber: waffles with hot syrup, bacon sizzled to perfection, eggs the color of gold. Every Saturday mom cooked us all a wonderful breakfast, and she has yet to fail. Boomer was already up, hair combed, in… _day clothes_… How he manages to do that on the weekends… I don't know…

**What if it's sorcery? What if he's hiding magical powers from us? What if-**

Wow, I must be really tired…

I sit down at the chair across from Boomer, slumping into the back.

"Ya' know, now that you're up, you should probably **stay** up," Boomer remarks.

"Pft, you aren't the boss of me, bro," I mumble back. Boomer merely rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his waffles. Mom comes over and places a plate filled with heavenly food in front of me.

"Good morning, Brickey," she says with a grin.

"Mornin', mom," I reply with a sigh. She knows I hate being called "Brickey", but it's not that bad.

**_THUMP_**

"Someone's up," I think to myself as you can hear the moans of Butch. It happens every Saturday at precisely 11:24, Butch falls out of bed. He floats downstairs, mom yells at him for using superpowers in the house, and we eat. It's become a routine since we lived here. A few brief words are said before Butch starts shoveling food down his throat like he'll never eat again. Mom frowns but knows whatever she says won't do anything. Butch will always be… Butch.

**1 HOUR LATER**

I browse through the library, looking for a book I haven't read. I feel a vibration in my pocket, a phone call. It's from Blossom, so this can't be good. I walk outside to answer the call.

"Hello? What do you want?" I ask.

"Bubbles couldn't get ahead of Boomer so she asked me to call you regarding if Boomer is coming to the sleepover tonight."

**Sleepover? Why was I not invited… Why do I care?!**

"Well I'm not sure, he's at the house right now, but I'll go talk to him," I respond.

"Thanks, Bubbles thinks she was to mean to him the other day and she feels really bad," Blossom replies as I fly towards home.

"So… About my notebook in Algebra…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… You know I'm surprised someone as smart as you would fall for someone as stuck up as her," she said with a snarky tone.

"Do my ears deceive me or do I detect a note of jealousy here?" I ask with a smirk.

"What? No! Ugh gross!" she replies.

**Oh… Does she really hate me?... Of course she hates me! What am I thinking!?**

I land on my doorstep, pull out my keys, and walk inside. Boomer is sitting on the couch, tissues everywhere, bawling like a baby. Maybe Bubbles was a little _too _harsh on him…

"Hey Boom, Bubbles wants to know if you're heading over to their place tonight, something about a sleepover?"

"*sniffle* I dunno… I think I just want to break down again…" he responds.

I don't get it! How does he act all la-de-dah around mom but as soon as she leaves he's an emotional train wreck!?

"Dude, just go. One of us has to go, right?"

"You were invited by Blossom… Weren't you? Bubs- Bubbles said all the girls invited their counterparts,"

**What?! Rude much?**

Blossom was still on the line.

"Did ya hear that? How strange? As usual Bubbles is the only one of you 3 that actually is nice to us!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Um… Do you wanna come?" Blossom squeaked.

"I would say no, but now I just **_have _**to go!" I responded, knowing all I was doing was making her mad.

She sighs, "Alright, you can come… Just, just make sure Butch doesn't come, k? You know how Butch and Buttercup act around each other…" she replied.

"HEY BUTCH, WANNA COME TO THE POWERPUFF SLEEPOVER? ME AND BOOM ARE GOING!" I shouted.

A muffled "hell yeah!" was heard from the other side of the house. Just by her breathing I could tell Blossom was furious.

"Alright! Ugh see you tonight, _Brick_," she spat my name out like a wizard saying Voldemort.

**Sucsess! I get to spend time with Blossom!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**WHAT DID I JUST THINK?!**

**I'm going crazy…**

I shrugged it off and floated upstairs to my red room. I pulled out some clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, a book, and my reading glasses.

Yes, the almighty Brick had to get reading glasses, but I rarely use them. Nobody outside of my family knows about it, and I'd like to keep it that way.

I walk out of my room, bag over my shoulder, when I bump into Brian. He has his ear buds shoved in his ears, probably listening to his stupid music again. He glances up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where ya going?" he asked, pausing his music.

"It's just a sleepover…" I say, trying to give as little information as possible.

"With?" he asks.

"… The PowerPuffs…" I respond with a red face.

Brian looks mortified. "Are you serious?! I have to come!" he says, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Why?" I ask, curious to why he was acting so weird.

"I kinda sorta ruined Bunny's science project and now she knows that I know about her…"

"**WHAT?!**" I shouted, "**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!**"

"W-w-well… I had never seen her before… And she's really cute… I mean… I just… I… I don't know…" he responded, head to the floor.

**_Lightbulb!_**

"You like her, don't you! Ha! You like a PowerPuff!" I manage to say between laughs.

"So what?! Don't you like Blossom?!" he shouts.

My laughing stops. My face turns a dark red and I run off to my room.

"So I guess that's a yes?" I hear Brian yell behind me.

**God I hate him…**

**So, is it good? Is it long enough? Please give me any recommendations, anything! More description, less description, ANYTHING! Thanks so much for reading, follow, review, and favorite!**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! You guys are the most awesome fans ever!**

**I'm considering putting favorites, follows, and reviews before I start the story, anyone like the idea? Just so that the awesome people who like my story get some recognition… Review if you like the idea!**

**Plus I'll try to add a new chappie about 3 times a week… 2-3, but just so you know, all of next week I'm vacationing with my friend, so I'll try to update a bunch this week. **

**Now here's the character description for Rebecca:**

**She had brown, wavy hair, parted to the left a little bit. Her hair is to the bottom of her ribs. In this chappie she is wearing a tan fedora, a white tank top with a cute denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She has a red plaid skirt that stops at about mid-thigh. Shoes wise she has tall, stylish, brown boots. She's wearing a few small, brown bracelets and a light brown purse. She's not very tall, but she had a naturally pretty face, but does wear a bit of makeup. Do you see her? Do you see her in your mind?**

**Plus I'm making my chappies longer, at least 2,000 words from now on! Yay!**

**I love all of you SOOOOOO much! Thanks for all your help!**

**Onwards! **

**Chapter 6: Butch**

**Butch's POV**

**Townsville Mall**

**2:41 PM**

Tonight is going to be **awesome.**

I get to piss of Butters for the **entire night**! That just makes everything 10 times more… more…

**AWESOME!**

And to think, I was going to spend tonight annoying the crap out of her anyway by prank calling her nonstop! This is way better!

But first, I need to pull the

**BEST**

**PRANK**

**EVER!**

So a quick trip to the mall should help out with that…

**Mwahahahaha!**

I fly to the Townsville Mall, leaving a forest green streak behind me. If mom caught me flying when I'm **not **saving the city, she'd yell at me, like she does every day.

**Why doesn't she want me to fly so much?**

"*Sigh* the world may never know…" I say, feeling like the narrator on a Tootsie Roll Pop commercial. I spot the mall ahead of me; I had been flying slowly seeing as I am in no rush. I plant my feet on the ground and adjust my clothes; flying slow or not, it still messes up your appearance. I slick back my hair, combing my fingers through the spikes, and walk in the front doors.

I walk through the mall, looking at the various stores. **(A.N: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE STORES!) **Justice, Spencer's, Abercrombie and Fitch, and a whole bunch of lame crap. I walk into the best store for pranks in all of Townsville: Jokey Joke Joker Joke. Yeah, its name sucks, but it's where everything you need for the highest quality pranks is right at your fingertips.

Joe, the owner of J.J.J.J, knows me, not because of my crime fighting, but because of my many visits to this store.

"Eh, Butch! Haven't seen ya' in a while!" he says in his thick Italian accent.

"Sup Joe? Just coming in for some supplies for my _best ever prank_," I say, leaving a long pause between the last three words. Joe immediately understands, he's like the third father I never had. I dash through the store, picking up string, honey, chocolate sauce, 4 buckets, pony tails, glue, and scissors. All these items will come together, to create the most

**Awesome,**

**Amazing,**

**Astounding,**

**Another awesome A adjective**

**PRANK**

**EVER!**

Joe plants a smirk on his face as he checks out all the items.

"Good luck, Butch," he says, handing me my merchandise.

"I don't need luck, I got smarts!" I say as I sprint out the store.

Seeing as I still have hours until the sleepover starts, I walk slowly to the entrance of the mall. The prank items costed less than I expected, I still have $15 with me.

**Crap, I could go for a bite! I'm starving!**

Seeing as I still have some money, I walk up to the McDonalds in the Food Court. I order my food, receive my change and receipt, and find an available seat. It's a bit late for lunch, so not many people are here. I stare at my receipt, bored out of my wits. Even though it's only been 3 minutes.

After a long and strenuous wait (4 minutes) my number is called and I rise to receive my food. As I sit down, something catches my eye. It's that girl from school, the one who thought me and Butters were dating!

**Time to make my move!**

I walk over to the girl, hoping she doesn't recognize me. She has her fried with her, but I don't think that'll interfere with my charm. I'm just awesome; one other little girl won't do any harm.

"Hey, babe. You look like you could use a man in your life, and I just happen to fit the bill," I say, using all my charm and devilishly good looks to swoon the girl. She flips her head at me. With a puzzled look on her face, she asks,

"I thought you had a girlfriend,"

"Well," I begin, attempting to create a lie quickly as possible, "I did… But things just didn't work out, ya' know?" I say, trying to look depressed.

"Aw," she coos, "Well I'm free tomorrow, wanna hang out?" she asks.

On the inside I am screaming and shouting and jumping up and down, but I manage to play it as cool as possible.

"Cool,"

"Alright, meet me here at noon, see ya then… Um, what's your name?"

"Butch," I respond, feeling like an idiot.

"Butch… Hm... Suits you! I'm Rebecca, see you tomorrow!" she says. With a flip of her brown, wavy hair, she walks away, leaving me with a date. Not just a date, a date with the most pretty, nice, awesome, cool, sweet, and… And… And something else awesome girl in the school!

I pull out my phone and dial Brick. He rings…. For a while…

"Hello?" I hear a certain red-headed brother on the other end of the line.

"Guess who just scored a date with the prettiest girl in school?!" I say, nearly squealing.

"Dude, you sound like a girl right now. But I'm just guessing, it's you," he replies with a sarcastic tone.

"Yup! I saw her at the mall, and she's just… Perfect…" I say, dreaming off.

"Bro, snap out of it. You're acting like Bubbles right now," Brick says with a flat tone.

"Right, yeah, course," I respond, feeling really embarrassed.

"What are you doing at the mall anyway?" he asks as I shovel food down my throat.

"Um *nom* just picking up *nom* some stuff… *nom nom*" I respond, trying not to give away the prank.

"Hm… Whatever, just be back soon, we gotta leave in a few hours, remember?"

"Of course, of course. I know, I'll be back in 10,"

"Got it, bye,"

"Bye," I say as I end the call. I guzzle down the rest of my nutritious lunch and fly back home. Before I can land of my porch, I hear a scream of distress coming from the mall.

"What now?" I ask in annoyance. I race back to the mall, only to find Rebecca crying her eyes out.

"Rebecca!" I shout.

"Butch! You have to help me!" she says between sobs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Someone took my purse!" she explains.

"Your… Purse?" I ask, wondering why someone would cry so much about a purse.

"It… It had my dog in it! That's the dog my dad gave me before he disappeared!" she says, choking on her own tears.

I realize this is a bigger deal than I thought it was going to be.

"What did the person who stole your bag look like?" I asked, trying to act like Brick to solve this case.

"He… He was about 30- 35 years old… He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, neon green tennis shoes… He was tall, strong, and had long black hair tied back in a ponytail…"

"That's all I'll need, stay here," I tell her. I saw this guy when I was flying here. He was getting into his car, a dark red mustang.

I flew over the city, attempting to catch the criminal. Overhead I have a great view, but so far, no mustang.

**I need to find this guy… For Rebecca…**

Suddenly I spot him, running straight through a red light. I swoop down and lift the car into the air.

"Going somewhere?" I ask him.

"Who da' hell are you?" he asks.

"Only your worst nightmare," I respond with an evil look on my face. It took this guy a moment to realize we were 300 feet above the ground, but when he did, he screamed higher than Boomer.

"Now, let's make this easy for both of us. You give me the bag, I take you to the police, and you don't die. Deal?" I ask him. He nods, speechless from fright. I set him down right in front of the sheriff's office. After explaining the story to the cops, I buzz back to the mall, bag in hand. Rebecca is right where she was, still waiting for me.

"Is he ok? Did the guy get arrested? Did you catch him?" she asked.

"1: Your dog is fine," I say, handing her purse back to her, "2: I handed the guy over to the cops, and 3: II think I already answered this one," I say grinning the whole time.

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thanks," she whispers as she leans towards me. I lean in, expecting to have my first kiss with Rebecca, but I was interrupted by the news reporters bombarding me with questions about my recent rescue. I zoom back to my house, only to find all of Hell's chaos is loose here, too.

Boomer is still in a ball, crying his eyes out. A pile of tissues the size of him is beside the mound of blankets in which he is concealing himself.

Brick and Brian and fighting like little boys. Something about the Puffs? They're flying all over the house, knocking stuff down, breaking things, doing my job in the house!

"**BRICK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Brian screams as he blows a gust of wind at Brick.

"**NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!**" Brick replies, shooting a powerful laser from his eyes.

I sigh. This kind of thing isn't normal, but chaos and utter disruption in this house is. Usually I'm involved, but this is one of those rare occasions where me, Butch Bellum, is innocent.

I take the small spot on the couch that Boomer is not on, pick up the remote, and flick through the wide range of channels. The highlight of the current news is my latest rescue. As I quote from Manny Bortuna, our local reporter,

"Butch, the ex villain, has just made an amazing rescue. Rebecca Bloom had called for help when Michael Turner stole her purse containing her last memory of her missing father. Butch himself was the first to answer her cry for help, not only by retrieving Rebecca's bag, but also putting Michael to justice. Here we are, live on the scene with Rebecca Bloom. Rebecca, why do you think Butch helped you out?"

"Well, we do have a date tomorrow-"

"So you two are a couple?"

"I… I guess so, Manny. I guess so…"

I flip to another channel ,proud of myself for actually doing something good for once. A quick glance at the clock shows that I only have 4 hours before the sleepover, so I better get packing. I fly up to my room, carefully dodging the punches, lasers, and tornadoes occurring between two of my brothers. I lock the door behind me, enclosing myself in my room. Tomorrow is going to be the

**BEST**

**DAY **

**EVER!**

**So, how you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike? I made it a lot longer than any previous chapter, but just to tell you, the sleepover chapter is going to be really long. Like, 1,500 words per POV, and I'm doing 8 different POV's. So keep reading and please review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for welcoming me back and I love you all very much!**

**Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Lame) Contest!

**Wow!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**So I was going thru my spam (which is where I send FanFiction e-mails) and I deleted all… Including the new follows/favs…**

**So starting next chapter I will be posting follows, favs, and reviews!**

**(Sorry people who have already done these actions, but I won't be including you)**

**So, I got a lot of positive reactions from my previous chapter (even a new enemy for Rebecca XD) and just for all of those who are so anxious, we're gonna get into the romance A LOT when the sleepover occurs, so just be patient :3**

**I'll try to post 1 chapter a day before I leave…**

**(All next week I'm vacationing so no new updates! Sorry!)**

**But, if I'm in a good mood, I might post 2 tommorow, Friday, Saturday, and tons more when I get back!**

**(Leaving Sunday)**

**And I have a special CONTEST!**

**First person to PM me gets to ask me 5 questions, and I will publicly post the answers in the sleepover chappie! I don't want any questions regarding my exact address, too personal information, or last name. I want to keep myself a little protected, ya' know? So ask away! Good Luck!**

**So thanks again, and I love you all SO much!**

**(PS I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so just so y'all know, I don't own any of the characters EXCEPT Brian. :D)**

**(PSS Paper-Ninja-Star, I hate Rebecca too. XD)**

**Chapter 7: Boomer**

**Boomer's POV**

**Mrs. Bellum's House**

**3:28 PM**

She must hate me….

I'm such a fool…

Why did I even bother?

She won't ever love me…

**_Friday, after Boomer asked Bubbles on a date_**

_"Would you like to go… get a movie sometime? Or, like, go get something to eat or something?"_

_…_

_…_

_"Like… Like a date?" she asked, her face a light pink. She looked at the floor._

_"Um… Only if you want it to be…" I say, trying to sound as casual as possible, "If you want it to be…"_

_She looked at me with those blue orbs, the color of the sky after a thousand years of rain. She is perfect… Just…. Perfect…_

_"Boomer… You know that I'm already in a relationship…" she said, with a bit of pity in her voice._

_"Well… Yeah… But, I mean, how does he treat you?" I ask, and regretting it as it comes out of my mouth._

_"Boomer! Noah treats me… He treats me… He treats me…" she says, attempting to come up with the right word to use in this situation._

_"He treats you like trash! I can make you happy!" I say, once again regretting what I've said so far, "I'm the one, I know it!" _

_"B-Boomer… How long have you felt this way?..." she asked, her cheeks dusted with pink._

_"Um…" I say, attempting to fill the long silence, "Well… Since… Since I was 5…." I said, embracing myself for rejection._

_"But… But that's when we met… When we were enemies… When… When… When I killed you!" she spat, almost disgusted by what I said._

_"I know… But… You're just… You're just the most amazing girl I've ever met…" I say, watching her disgust turn into listening, "I mean, you're beautiful, funny, super powered, smart, cute… You're everything I could ever ask for! Bubbles… I… I… I love you!" I said, hoping for the best._

_She stared at me with pure shock. This must have been a lot for her to take in at one time… What am I doing?! This is going to ruin any chances I have with her…_

_"B-Boomer… I… I just…"_

_"You just hate me now, don't you?... Why did I even ask you… I'm so stupid… Just like my brothers say…" I said, hating myself for being such a failure._

_"No! You're poetic, artistic, and a great chef! Don't underrate yourself! It's… It's just… I'm already in a relationship… And… And… I just don't feel the same way about you…"_

_That was it. My fragile heart, which had barely been able to hold itself together, had shattered. No, it wasn't into 1,000,000 pieces… No… It wasn't shattered, it was gone. I had an empty spot in my chest. My breathing stopped, pupils widened, and hands were frozen. It felt worse… It felt worse… Worse than dying!_

_"Oh…" I say, barely managing to prevent myself from breaking down like a baby right in front of everyone, "Okay… See you at the sleepover, Bubs- Bubbles. Bubbles… See ya… Bubbles…" I said, dashing out of school, and flying back home as soon I could possibly manage._

_My life._

_It's over._

**_Present time_**

I hide under my blankets, concealing myself from the world.

Brian and Brick are at it again, fighting about each other liking their counterpart.

They should call it quits; I learned that lesson the hard way.

Liking your counterpart is useless, a pure waste of time… Like Bubbles…

Her name burns my tongue, but I can't stop thinking about it… Bubbles… The most perfect girl to ever walk the Earth… But she's in a relationship… Yet that doesn't seem to bother me… I still love her… Even after what she did…

She must hate me now… She must absolutely despise my heartbroken guts… I'm just a horrible guy trying to steal a girlfriend… An ex-enemy, and now an ex-friend…

I feel the waterworks coming back. I reach out to the hundredth box of tissues I'm on, and grab about 7 for my face… Just thinking about her makes me dizzy… It makes me more than dizzy… It makes me…

Empty,

Soulless,

Stupid,

Broken,

Heartless…

I could continue, but… But take all those feeling, multiply them by a…. A… A zillion and that's how many ways I feel right now!

My life is… Pointless…

**Does she even remember me anymore? I'm probably just some other boy from school… I'm nothing to her… Nothing…**

*SNAP*

I realize I'm out of the comfort of my judge-free zone, under the blankets, and in exposed to my brothers.

"Dude, you okay?" Butch asks me, holding a grape soda out towards me, "You've been under there for hours,"

"Yeah, I'm getting worried about you…" Brian said.

Brian, the compassionate brother who easily loses him temper… He's my favorite… He doesn't call me stupid, he thinks I'm awesome, he's what keeps me so happy all the time… Well, besides Bubbles…

"Bro, snap out of it!" Butch said, opening the soda for me, shoving it into my hands.

I take a sip. It's ice cold, and helps cool my burning throat… After crying for hours I didn't realize how much my throat hurted until now… It felt much better after 2 sips. I set the can down on the coffee table. As I do so, the blanket falls of off the couch, revealing my notebook, sketchbook, and pencils. Brick snatches my notebook and sketchbook before I can hide them again.

"What are these?" he says flipping through my sketchbook, "Are these all pictures of… Bubbles?" he asks.

"Maybe…" I faintly whisper, embarrassed beyond embarrassed.

"Wait," Brick says, "Do you have a thing for Bubbles?" he asks.

"Well I guess all of you have a thing for your counterpart," Butch says, slyly, knowing he can get out of this by pulling the Rebecca card.

"Aw, shut up, jerk," Brian dismissed to Butch, "Boomer, man, what happened?" he asked, attempting to comfort me.

"Well… I asked Bubbles out-" I began.

"Stupid! She has a boyfriend!" Brick said to me. There he goes again, calling me stupid. Just like Butch…

"Brick! Shut up!" Brian says, nearly losing his temper. He closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and continues trying to comfort me. "So, Boomer, what happened?"

"Well… I asked her out… And she said no…" I said.

"Well, that's not so bad! You guys can still be friends, right?" Brian stated.

"Um… No," I said, "I confessed everything to her… Look at page 68 of my notebook… I said everything on there… She hates me now…"

Brian picked up my notebook and flipped to the page, reading everything I wrote down.

"She doesn't hate you! Bubbles is the nicest girl I've ever met! She'll forgive, just wait and see!" Brian said with a happy tone, making it sound like everything was better.

"But… But… She said she doesn't feel the same way about me…"

"Youch, that sucks," Butch said as he shoveled fistfuls of potato chips in his mouth.

"Aw, Boomer… Just ignore Brick and Butch, they're not helping in the **_slightest bit!_**" Brian said, emphasizing the last to words so Brick and Butch would hear them.

"Yuppers!" Brick said.

"Leave all the lovey-dovey mushy _gay_ stuff to Brian!" Butch said. A few seconds afterwards the two broke out into a mad laughter.

"**YOU TWO. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.**" Brian said with extreme force. The two left, you don't want to mess with a guy who can turn into a tornado at any second.

Brian let out a deep sigh, watching the other brothers walk out of the room. He picked up my notebook, reviewing entry after entry.

"Wow, man, you fell for her _hard_," he said, closing my notebook. I scrambled to get up, tired of sitting on my butt. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a stick of Colby jack cheese. I've been living off of these today, sparking my deep and sentimental relationship with cheese. Brian followed me into the kitchen, apparently he's not done trying to comfort me.

"Look, Boomer, I know what it's like to have your counterpart hate you. Bunny now knows who I am, she knows we know about her, and she absolutely despises me!" Brian said, almost being affected by her hatred.

"What did you do? Kill her rabbit?" I asked, curious to find out how Brian messed up so badly.

"Well… I knida sorta might have knocked her only successful chemistry experiment over… And she absolutely hates my guts…"

Wow… Brian did mess up… A lot… Maybe even worse than me…

"FAIL!' Butch shouted as him and Brick walked into the room.

"You… You guys… **EAVESDROPPED?!**" Brian said.

"Uh-oh…" I said, sighing as I watched Brian's skin dissolve into a tornado.

His pale skin turned into a whiling tornado, sucking in everything within a small range.

"Briiiiiiaaaaaann!" I shouted, attempting to get him to revert back to human form. He doesn't acknowledge me, continuing to hurt my brothers.

"APOLOGIZE!" I scream at Butch and Brick, attempting to be louder the Brian.

"NEVER! HE'S JUST A LAME RECREATION OF US WHO CAN'T CONTROL HIS TEMPER!" Brick shouted. Now they did it. Brian got bigger and bigger, consuming more and more of the house.

"DO IT NOW!" I shriek. One of the upsides to being related to Bubbles is the sonic scream. They plug their ears as I shriek, including Brian.

I collapse to the floor, exhausted from that shriek. Brian rushes to my aid, returned back to his human form. I flutter my eyelids as he carries me the couch.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," Brian says jokingly as he sets me down on the couch.

"Thanks, man, I owe ya one," I say, nearly asleep.

"Let me come to the sleepover tonight, so I can make it up to Bunny, and I think we're even," he says with a smile.

"Sure! It's about time you two met each other, now that you guys know your opposites exist," I say.

"Um… Yeah… Let's not bring that up, k?"

"Alright, thanks again man. I feel a lot better…" I say, right before I drift off to sleep.

"No prob, bro…" was the last thing I remember hearing before drifting off into a deep slumber.

For hours I slept, dreaming of all the worst and best case scenarios that could occur tonight, I have a very strong feeling Butch is going to pull some kind of sinister prank on Buttercup… It's evident he likes her… Maybe… Maybe all of us like the Puffs? I mean, like, that's what I've seen so far… Maybe Butch likes Rebecca, but if he didn't like Buttercup then why does he keep pranking her and stuff… I guess I'll find out tonight… With girls comes Truth or Dare… And last time that happened we found out that Blossom secretly likes Twilight, Buttercup had to wear a dress for the rest of the night, and Brick had to shred his favorite hat… Things happened…

**I bet you're all SUPER excited for the sleepover chapter! I hope to post that by at least Saturday… But I might do another chappie today… Maybe…. I'm pretty tired and it takes me a good hour to write a good chappie… But who knows, it's almost 1 PM here and I have lots of time…**

**So see ya soon!**

**Aloha!**


	8. Chapter 8 and Contest Additions!

**Hello, boys and girls!**

**Come one, come all!**

**I'm adding more to my contest!**

**The second person to PM me gets to change the story summary, and the third can submit their own art to be the story's image! **

**Yay!**

**(I randomly found this picture on Google Images but you guys can upload your own or whatever!)**

**So good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**(Hunger Games!)**

**Anyways I know you're all very excited for the sleepover chapter, but I won't be posting it til Friday… So, erm, yeah… I hate to keep you waiting but it's like 8 chapters combined, and that'll prob take like 8 hours to type, proofread, and edit… Sooo… **

**And the song in this chapter is my own creation! Yay! I love music! XD :3**

**Let's get this thing started!**

**BTW I won't be posting reviews, follows, and favs… I changed my mind… Teehee! **

**(Don't get mad, I change my mind a lot. I'm 13, and this is my first FanFiction. Ever. Like I barely even read any before I started writing this… So gimme a break!)**

**Let's start for realsies now!**

**Chapter 8: Brian**

**Brian POV**

**4:42 PM**

**Towsnville Park**

After this whole Boomer incident, I need a moment to clear my head. I grab my guitar and whiz over to the park, where I spend a lot of my free time. Here, I'm free to make music without criticism. Here, people (besides Boomer) actually _enjoy _listening to me. I get here at about 4:45 every day. This'll give my some time to play before the sleepover, which starts at 5:15 or so.

I pull up the latches on my case and slip out my guitar. This is the guitar I received years ago, at this very park...

_ I was young, 5 years, when I visited this park to clear my mind. Immediately I hear a beautiful sound… Music. I'd never heard music before, so this was a new experience for me. It was wonderful, like a new world of senses had been opened to me. I walked up to the old man playing his guitar and singing his song… The song I've been singing for years… I stared at him, wide-eyed and in awe. He finished his song and looked down at me. Even though I was still a villain at this time, I pulled out the money I had in my pocket, all of it, and dropped it in his case. He looked down at the 67 cents I gave him._

_"That's a very generous donation," he says with a grin, "It looks like you've never heard music before,"_

_I shook my head, "Is that what this is called? Mu-sic? I've never heard it… It's beautiful!" I shout, so loud everyone looks my way. I blushed but tried to ignore them._

_"Never heard music before, huh? Then here," he said, handing me his guitar, "I'm getting old anyways." I stared at it in awe, this was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me before._

_"Are… Are you sure?" I stutter, wondering how someone could be so nice to a villain._

_"Sure! Meet me here every day at this time for a while, I'll teach you how to play!" he says with a big grin._

_My eyes grow and I stand there, admiring the man. I run up to him and give him a hug: a real one. _

_"Thank you, mister." I said, nearly crying._

_"Any day." He said._

That was the best day of my life… Since then I've strived to do the same. Being a RowdyRuff, I'm filthy rich. But I don't keep my money, I donate it. I started an organization that teaches poor kids how to play an instrument of their choice. Once they learn how to play, they get to keep the instrument. I hope that, someday, a child will experience how happy I was that day…

I snap out of my daydream and sit down on the fountain in the center of the park. I pluck a few strings on my guitar, tune them to exactly what pitch I want, and pull out my pick. A few notes and I have already gathered a small crowd.

I clear my throat and start the song.

_The wind blows sweetly and softly,_

_The clouds are above my head._

_Nothing will get me down today,_

_There is nothing for me to dread._

_I am happy when I am here,_

_Happy when I'm with you._

_Nothing will get me down today,_

_Nothing if I'm with you._

_The sky is here and it calls to me,_

_The flower bloom and they grow._

_I love the sounds that nature makes,_

_Loving it more as we grow._

_And although,_

_There are times,_

_When life is questionable._

_And though,_

_I will cry,_

_Here I am, I am fine._

_The wind blows sweetly and softly,_

_The clouds are above my head._

_Nothing will get me down today,_

_There is nothing for me to dread._

_I am happy when I am here,_

_Happy when I'm with you._

_Nothing will get me down today,_

_Nothing if I'm with you._

_Nothing,_

_Nothing,_

_Nothing if,_

_I'm,_

_With,_

_You._

**(AN: If you want to hear the song, sung by me, PM me with your e-mail or Skype and I'll send you the song. I can't play guitar though, so it'll be acapella… Hehe maybe piano, if I make piano to go with it. Yay, I wrote a song!)**

I hear claps come from the crowd that tripled in size as I was singing. Several people come up to put some money in my little jar, including a familiar face.

"Bunny?" I ask, shocked to see her here.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

**She doesn't recognize me, should I be upset?**

"Um… I'm the boy from chemistry…" I say, feeling like I made a very awkward moment.

She stops to think for a moment, then her happy face turns to a snarl.

"**BRIAN!**" she said, mad as ever.

"Hey, look who remembered my name!" I said, a smirk plastered on my face.

**I shouldn't have said that… I know how hard it is to control my temper…**

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened after chemistry, but please forgive me! It was an accident!" I said, basically begging for mercy.

She stopped, took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"There we go," I said jokingly as she calmed down.

"**Don't. Get. Me. Mad**." She said. I nodded out of fear.

A long pause endured and she finally started talking again.

"So, I didn't think a tough guy like you would like music," she said, almost shocked that I did.

**That's not bad… Is it?**

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," I say, trying to return the tone.

"It's just… I only know a handful of people in this town, other than me, who play any kind of music… Well," she said.

**She likes music? This is new!**

"I didn't realize you were interested in music, wanna show me?" I said, trying to see her perform.

"Well, sure! I pick up really quickly, but could you play that song one more time? I should be able to play it after that."

**Nobody can play a song after hearing it twice! Well… She does have superpowers…**

"Alright! I wanna see you try!" I said with a playful tone, preparing to watch her fail.

I perform the song one more time and hand the guitar over to her. She studies it for a moment then begins playing.

…

…

…

**She nailed it.**

**She crushed it.**

**She… She…**

**She did it perfectly! HOW?!**

I stood there, wide eyed with a long mouth, in awe.

"How did- When- What- Who- Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

She giggled, "I said I'm a fast learner.

I hate girls.

I pick up my guitar and set it back down into my case, closing the latches. Just before I was going to take off in flight, Bunny yelled to me,

"Wait! Um… Do you wanna walk home with me?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. I had to keep myself as contained as possible, making myself sound cool, but as soon as she asks I blurt out,

"YES- I, uh, I mean, sure…"

**Smooth.**

"Alright! Let's go!" she said as she ran off. I followed her as we slowed down to a slower pace.

"So, um, we're having a sleepover, my sisters and I, we invited your brothers, only Boomer said yes-"

She began.

"Actually Blossom and Butters never invited Butch and Brick, but Bubbles did today so, yes, they're coming. So am I, which is what I'm pretty sure is what you were about to ask," I said, feeling like a mind-reader.

She stared at me wide-eyed, jaw hanging wide open.

**"PSYCHIC.**" She said, keeping the same expression on her face. We laughed for a moment and continued talking.

"So, you were created by imitation ingredients, right?" I asked, trying to avoid the whole "giant" thing.

"Yeah… Sugar was that cheap imitation sugar crap, spice was dirt and twigs, and everything nice was the girls thought of "everything nice"… Plus Chemical X… What about you? You seem to know so much about me, what were you made of?" she asked.

I hated this part…

"My brothers were snips, snails, and puppy dog tails… So I was fur, slugs, kitty cat tails… I sound like some grotesque mutation-"I blurt out before stopping myself, realizing Bunny has that giant form of herself…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. She stared at the ground, obviously offended by what I said.

"It's… It's okay… We're both the accident's mess-ups…" she said. It took me a while to realize what she meant by that. Both of us are related to accidents (Well not so much me, but I don't want her to feel bad) and we're their failures of trying to make another one of them…

"I guess so…" I said, disappointed about myself, "At least your sisters love you…" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up from the ground at my face.

"Well, Boomer likes me, but Butch and Brick treat me like crap… It's like I'm their worst failure ever…" I said, nearly in tears at what my brothers treat me like.

"Oh, Brian, I'm so sorry… Really…" she whispered. I can tell she's choking back her tears too.

"It's not your fault…" I say, wiping what would soon be tears out of my eyes with my sleeve.

"I… I know… It's just… I wanted to walk cause you're the only other person who actually knows how I feel! I just…. I'm glad I asked…" She said, smiling at the ground.

**This turned out to be the best walk I've taken in a while…**

We arrived at Bunny's house shortly after. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. As the Professor opened the door, eyeing me suspiciously, she waved good-bye. I smiled, waved back, and was on my way.

**I wonder what the Professor thought about me walking his daughter home…**

I shrug off the thought as I walk back home myself. No need to fly, I'm in no rush.

The sun begins to slowly fall out of the sky, and with that comes the rising of the moon. I gaze at the stars as they fade into vision. It was a beautiful night, a full moon…

As soon as I step onto the porch mom opens the door, screaming about how worried she was.

"OF BRIAN HONEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO WORRIED I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HOW WORRIED I WAS PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE-"

"Mom, calm down. I was just at the park," I said. Her face calmed down immediately.

"Oh! Okay! Next time make sure to tell me!" she said, walking out of the living room.

Out of nowhere I got a punch in the arm.

"Who were ya' with?" Brick asked.

"No one!" I said. Butch can read my lies like a book, though, so I don't stand a chance hiding anything from him…

"Bunny?" Butch asked. My face turned pink.

"I just walked her home… Gosh…" I said, walking out of the room. Behind me I heard my brother's laughing their asses off, God I hate them.

Hate them or not, in 10 minutes we're leaving for the sleepover, and there's no escaping them then.

**Are you guys excited for the sleepover? I am! So get ready! It might not come til Friday though… I mean 2000 words x 8 =…..**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Hold on…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Don't give me any clues…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I got this…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Oh yeah! Only**

**_16,000 WORDS!_**

**That's about 8 hours of effort, se please, be patient! Thank you guys so much for getting me this far! Follow, fav, review, and spread the word! Thanks!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

**(PS Since none of you know what Ethnicity I am I might as well have you guess! Bye using "goodbye" or "bye" in a different language every week you'll be CLUELESS! MWAHAHAH! Today is German. Comment and give me your best guess! I mean, I'm from America, but I'm ½ something, ¼ something else, 1/8 of something else and 1/8 another something else so… Guess!)**


End file.
